Ein Alptraum
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: Nach den Geschehnissen in der Nacht des Weihnachtsballs wird Helana Evans’ Leben zu einem einzigen Alptraum. Precanon. WARNUNG: Vergewaltigung, Selbstmordversuch, Abtreibung, Mord (aber nichts graphisches) ..
1. Default Chapter

Und hier kommt auch die Vorgeschichte von ‚Seine Seele Häuten' auf Deutsch, ziemlich deprimierend und düster, aber so ist das halt, wenn ein Dunkler Lord seine Hände im Spiel hat ... Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und für einen kleinen review wäre ich, wie immer, sehr dankbar, also nach dem Lesen gleich den Knopf links unten betätigen, vielen Dank!

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die von JK Rowling kreiert wurden und sind ihr Eigentum, sowie das Eigentum verschiedener Herausgeber, u.a. Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books und Warner Bros., Inc. Geld wird hiermit nicht verdient, und Verletzungen des Copyright sind nicht beabsichtigt.

Kapitel 1: Der Alptraum beginnt

Alles war grau, so grau, als ob es durch einen Schleier oder durch Nebel betrachtet würde. Seit den Geschehnissen jener schrecklichen Nacht, der Nacht des Weihnachtsballs. Und es hatte so vielversprechend begonnen. Sie war die Schönste von allen gewesen in ihrem einfachen Kleid aus schimmernder, grüner Seide, dessen Farbe perfekt zu ihren funkelnden, tiefgrünen Augen paßte, und mit ihrem vollen, lockigen Haar, das wie ein Feuerkranz aus scheinendem Kupfer ihr zierliches Gesicht umgab. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, daß ihr Name tatsächlich zu ihr paßte, dieser Name aus den uralten Legenden, von dem sie immer gefürchtet hatte, daß sie nie den damit verbundenen Erwartungen entsprechen würde. Helena – die wunderschöne Königin von Mykene. Um ihretwillen wurde ein zehn Jahre andauernder Krieg ausgefochten, um ihretwillen fielen unzählige, mutige Krieger, um ihretwillen zerfiel die stolze Stadt Troja zu Asche und Staub. Sie hatte diese Geschichte geliebt, aber sie hatte sich nie so recht wohl gefühlt mit dem Namen, den ihre Mutter für sie ausgewählt hatte, nicht bis zu diesem besonderen Abend im Dezember.

Der junge Mann, der sie zum Ball führte, war der bestaussehendste und talentierteste Junge in der ganzen Schule, der Märchenprinz aller Mädchen von der ersten bis zur siebten Klasse, der allseits bewunderte Schulsprecher von Hogwarts. Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet, daß er mit ihr zum Ball gehen würde, da er ein Slytherin war und sie ein ‚Schlammblut'. Slytherins gingen nicht mit ‚Schlammbluts' aus, besonders nicht, wenn diese auch noch in Gryffindor waren. Aber dieser Slytherin war anders, er hatte sie gefragt, und sie war so stolz und glücklich gewesen!

Die Tage vor dem Ball vergingen wie im Flug, wie ein rosaroter Traum. Sie hatte nur so gesprüht vor Glück. Und der Ball war ein Märchen, ein Traum von Kerzenlicht, eine Explosion von Farben, von köstlichen düften und Geschmäckern, und über allem die betörende Musik und der leichte, doch feste Griff seiner Hand um ihre Taille. Sie hatte immer gewußt, daß der Traum nicht ewig andauern würde, daß sie nach ein paar Stunden oder Tagen aufwachen und in die Realität zurückkehren mußte. Nur, daß es dieses Mal kein Erwachen gab, denn ihr Traum hatte sich in einen niemals enden wollenden Alptraum verwandelt.

Nachdem der letzte Tanz getanzt, der letzte Snack gegessen und die letzte Kerze heruntergebrannt war, hatte ihr Prinz sie gebeten, mit ihm draußen im Garten spazieren zu gehen. Es war eine wundervolle, klare Winternacht. Die Sterne schienen wie funkelnde Diamanten auf einem Kleid aus nachtschwarzem Samt, und alles war mit einer jungfräulichen Schicht von noch unberührtem, glitzerndem Schnee bedeckt. Das grüne Licht, das von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes ausstrahlte, schuf eine unwirkliche, märchenhafte Stimmung.

Als sie das Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees erreicht hatten, zog er sie in seine Arme und küßte sie. Und obwohl sie fast achtzehn war, so war es doch der erste Kuß ihres Lebens. Zu Anfang waren seine Küsse zärtlich und delikat, und sie hatte sie zitternd vor Erwartung erwidert, aber dann wurde die Berührung seiner Lippen kraftvoller und verlangend, und der Griff um ihre Taille war so fest, daß es weh tat. Und als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, wußte sie, daß sie verloren war, daß er böse war, ein Dämon der Finsternis im Gewand eines Prinzen, ein Monster in Menschengestalt.

Diese Augen hatten sie schon früher irritiert, als sie noch zusammen getanzt hatten, pechschwarze Augen, die sie an dunkle, leere Tunnel erinnerten. Aber jetzt war die Leere gefüllt mit Verachtung, Bosheit und brennendem Haß. Warum hatte sie nicht früher erkannt, daß in diesen Augen niemals wahrer Liebe scheinen würden, weder Liebe für sie noch für irgend jemanden sonst auf dieser Welt? Und sie wußte, daß der Ausdruck in diesen Augen sie für den Rest ihres Lebens verfolgen würde.

Als das Böse in ihren Körper und ihre Seele eindrang, gefror das Universum. Das verzauberte Weiß des Schnees verwandelte sich in ein erstickendes Leichentuch. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie zurück zum Schloß und in ihr Bett gekommen war, und auch nicht, wie sie es am nächsten Tag geschafft hatte, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und den Zug in diese andere Welt zu besteigen, in die Welt ihrer Muggel-Eltern. Aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft.

Als der Hogwarts-Express in London einfuhr, hatte sie hohes Fieber, und Zuhause wurde sie sofort ins Bett gesteckt. Dort verbrachte sie den größten Teil der Ferien, und sie begrüßte ihre Grippe, denn sie ersparte ihr die Mühe so zu tun, als ob alles normal sei, als ob der Weihnachtsball nie stattgefunden hätte, als ob dies so sei wie jedes Jahr, ein glückliches Wiedersehen der Familie nach Monaten der Trennung.

Wie immer war ihr älterer Bruder über Weihnachten nach Hause gekommen, aber dieses Mal hatte er seine junge Frau mitgebracht. Sie hatten kurz bevor Helena nach den Sommerferien nach Hogwarts zurückkehren mußte geheiratet, und jetzt war Rose mit ihrem ersten Kind schwanger. Helena hatte ihren Bruder immer sehr geliebt, obwohl er nicht magisch war, und jetzt freute sie sich aus vollstem Herzen darüber, daß er und seine Frau so glücklich zusammen waren. Aber ständig dieses glückliche Paar vor Augen zu haben, war im Moment einfach zu viel für sie. Ihre Krankheit war eine ideale Entschuldigung dafür, sich abseits vom Rest der Familie zu halten, abseits von denen, die nicht die leiseste Ahnung davon hatten, was ihr zugestoßen war. Und sie sollten es auch niemals wissen.

Kurioserweise war es ihr nie, nicht einmal beim Anblick ihrer schwangeren Schwägerin, in den Sinn gekommen, sie könnte ebenfalls ein Kind erwarten. Ihre häufige morgendliche Übelkeit, als wie zurück in Hogwarts war, hatte sie auf die nicht weniger häufigen Alpträume geschoben, von denen sie so oft geplagt wurde. Und in ihrem seltsamen Geisteszustand, der ihr erlaubte rein mechanisch zu leben, ihr äußeres Selbst noch immer perfekt funktionierend, aber innen leer und tot, hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt, daß sie seit vielen Wochen ihre Periode nicht gehabt hatte. Aber jetzt, wo die Abschlußprüfungen vorüber waren und es in diesen allerletzten Tagen in Hogwarts nicht mehr viel zu tun gab, hatte sie zum ersten Mal bewußt dieses merkwürdige, sich windende Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib gespürt. Nun wußte sie es, es gab keinen Zweifel.

Es war ein Schock, ein zweiter Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Würde dieser Alptraum niemals enden? In ihrem erregten Geisteszustand stellte sie sich vor, das sich windende etwas in ihr sei eine tödliche Schlange mit dunklen, haßerfüllten Augen, eine Schlange, die sie von innen heraus vertilgen würde wie ein Parasit, der nur eine leere Hülle zurückließ, nachdem er aus dem toten Körper seines Wirts geschlüpft war. Ein Schaudern aufsteigender Panik und Verzweiflung ergriff sie. Was sollte, was konnte sie tun?

Nachdem der erste Anflug von Panik vorüber war, versuchte Helena, ihre Situation zu überdenken. Sie wußte, sie würde niemals fähig sein, das neue Leben, das in ihr wuchs, Tom Riddles Kind, zu lieben. Aber sie war eine Hexe, und eine ziemlich gute noch dazu. Es mußte doch einen Zaubertrank geben, der ihr aus diesem Schlamassel heraushelfen konnte. Bisher war sie nie auf ein solches Rezept gestoßen, aber natürlich hatte sie auch noch nie zuvor danach gesucht. Sehr wahrscheinlich war etwas in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek zu finden. Sie mußte sich nur eine glaubhafte Geschichte ausdenken, warum sie dort jetzt noch arbeiten wollte, nachdem die Schule doch schon fast vorüber war. Professor Dumbledore, den Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, konnte sie nicht fragen. Er würde sie sicher sofort durchschauen und Fragen stellen. Während der letzten Monate hatte sie mit Absicht versucht, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, da sie befürchtet hatte, seine freundlichen aber durchdringenden blauen Augen könnten direkt in ihr Herz sehen und ihr schreckliches Geheimnis entdecken, ein Geheimnis, von dem sie nicht wollte, daß es jemals jemand herausfand, das sie so verzweifelt versuchte, in der hintersten Ecke ihres Unterbewußtseins für immer und ewig zu vergraben. Aber Professor Dippet, der Direktor, hatte gutgläubig immer alles unterschrieben, wenn sie ihm nur dieses spezielle Lächeln schenkte ...

Und jetzt war der Zaubertrank fertig, köchelte golden wie flüssiger Honig in ihrem Kessel. Es war ziemlich einfach gewesen, nachdem sie erst einmal das richtige Buch gefunden hatte. Keine außergewöhnlichen Zutaten oder Prozeduren, aber dennoch würde er dem ungeborenen Kind den Tod bringen. Natürlich gab es ein gewisses Risiko, das um so größer war, je weiter fortgeschritten die Schwangerschaft. Und ihre war schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten. Wenn sie über Weihnachten nicht so viel Gewicht verloren hätte, würde sie längst nicht mehr in ihre Kleider passen. Aber so hatte scheinbar niemand etwas bemerkt, nicht einmal sie selbst.

Das Risiko kümmerte sie nicht. Wenn nur niemand je etwas davon bemerkte. Und wenn sie auch starb – was dann? Der Alptraum würde schließlich ein Ende haben.

Wieviel sollte sie trinken? Eine Kelle voll, nein, besser zwei. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie die Flüssigkeit an ihre Lippen hielt. Trotz der goldenen Farbe war der Geschmack bitter, so bitter wie der Tod. Wie passend. Jetzt blieben ihr noch ein paar Stunden, bevor der Trank zu wirken begann. Alles war genau geplant. Sie würde zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gehen, dann eine Weile im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen, bevor sie sich zum Rand des Verbotenen Walds schlich. Versteckt im Schatten eines uralten Walnußbaums hatte sie etwas Wasser, Handtücher, eine Decke, und was sie sonst noch so brauchen würde, deponiert. Wenn alles vorüber war, würde sie zurück zum Schloß schleichen und so tun, als sei nichts passiert. Sie war inzwischen ziemlich gut darin ... Helena schluckte den letzten Tropfen des Zaubertranks und schüttelte sich. Sie schloß die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu werden. Dann begann sie, den Kessel zu säubern. Ihr blieb jetzt gerade noch genügend Zeit, um zur Mädchentoilette zu gehen und sich vor dem Abendessen etwas frisch zu machen.

Helena stand vor dem Spiegel und kämmte ihr volles Haar, als sie plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib spürte. Aber das war unmöglich, es war noch längst nicht so weit, mindestens noch zwei, drei Stunden ... Da wieder, der Schmerz schnitt wie ein glühendes Schwert durch ihren Körper. Sie krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte, nicht zu schreien, nicht in Panik auszubrechen. Aber es half nichts, ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie sank sich vor Schmerzen windend und unkontrolliert schreiend auf den Steinboden.

Wieviel Zeit vergangen war, wußte sie nicht, Sekunden oder viele Jahre, als sie Schritte heran eilen hörte. Die Toilettentüre öffnete sich. Durch einen Schleier von Tränen und Schmerz sah Helena undeutlich Gestalten auf sich zukommen, hörte flüsternde Stimmen, jemand rief ihren Namen – dann begann sich die Welt zu drehen und sie stürzte in einen Abgrund von niemals enden wollenden Schmerzen.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Als sie erwachte, schaute sie in die milden, blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore.

„Helena? Sie sind wach?"

Sie schloß ihre Augen wieder und nickte langsam.

„Warum haben Sie mir nichts gesagt, Helena?" Seine Stimme klang unendlich traurig.

„Ich konnte nicht", flüsterte sie, halb schluchzend. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und sie drehte ihren Kopf der weißen Wand des Krankenzimmers zu.

„Ihre Mutter ist hier, um Sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen."

„Wo ...?"

„Sie spricht gerade mit Madame Parsley. Ich werde ihnen mitteilen, daß Sie wach sind."Professor Dumbledore ging leise aus dem Zimmer, und kurz darauf trat ihre Mutter ein.

„Helena, mein Mädchen, was hast du nur getan?"Sie nahm ihre Tochter sanft in die Arme, und Helena weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr übrig hatte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Liebling, nichts passiert. Sie haben dich gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden, um dich und das Baby zu retten. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kriegen das schon hin. Alles wird gut. Und bevor der Sommer vorüber ist, werde ich noch ein zweites wunderbares Enkelkind haben."

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Zu früh! Schon wieder zu früh! Und solche Schmerzen. War denn niemand hier, um ihr zu helfen? Mutter, wo bist du? Das Schwert ... mein Baby ... es ist erst August ... hilf mir ...

Doch ihre Mutter war schon bei ihr, nahm sie in die Arme und strich ihr sanft über den schmerzenden Rücken.

„Der Krankenwagen wird jeden Moment hier sein, mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Liebes, es wird alles gut gehen. Alles wird gut."

Dieselben Worte. Alles wird gut. Wieder und wieder. Alles wiederholte sich, immer wieder. Der Schmerz, die Angst, die Scham. Wie konnte je alles wieder gut werden? Alles begann immer wieder von vorne, ein Kreis, sie war in einem Teufelskreis gefangen, drehte sich darin, und es gab keinen Ausweg. Und wieder war da dieser schwarze Abgrund, der ihr nun fast vertraut vorkam, und den sie willkommen hieß, da er ein Ende der Schmerzen versprach. War dies das Ende?

Ein dünner Schrei weckte sie auf. Wieder lag sie in einem Bett im Krankenzimmer. Der Schmerz war fast verschwunden, nur ein taubes Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib und das Wimmern des Babys erinnerten noch an die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden. Ihre Mutter stand im Zimmer und lächelte sie an. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Bündel von Decken, aus dem nichts als eine Menge flaumiger, schwarzer Locken auf einem winzigen Köpfchen herausschauten. Ihr Baby. Es war trotz allem am Leben. Seltsam, wieviel Widerstandskraft solch ein winziges und hilfloses Wesen besitzen konnte. Vielleicht war dies alles ihr unentrinnbares Schicksal, vor vielen Jahren auf dem unsichtbaren Webstuhl des Lebens gewoben. Ein Muster, das weder sie noch irgend jemand sonst brechen konnte. Ob zum Guten oder Schlechten vermochte sie nicht sagen. Sie war so müde ...

„Möchtest du ihn halten?"fragte ihre Mutter leise und trat näher ans Bett.

Ein Junge also. Und von ihr wurde erwartet, daß sie ihn liebte. Aber sie fühlte nichts als Leere und Erschöpfung.

„Oder soll ich später zurückkommen, nachdem du dich noch ein bißchen ausgeruht hast?"

Ja, ihre Mutter verstand alles. Obwohl sie noch immer nicht die ganze Wahrheit kannte.

„Nein, Mama, bitte gib ihn mir. Ich würde ihn sehr gerne halten."

Noch ein wenig vorspielen, oder stimmte es vielleicht sogar? Wollte sie ihn wirklich halten? Warum nur waren alle ihre Gedanken und Gefühle so verwirrend, so zerrissen? Das Baby fühlte sich warm an in ihren Armen. Wie könnte sie ihn nicht lieben? Die weiche Haut, die zierlichen Finger, die winzige Nase, seinen halb geöffneten, suchenden Mund, das flauschige Haar, die langen, dunklen Wimpern ... Plötzlich öffnete das Baby seine Augen, und Helena rang nach Luft. Ihre Hände fingen zu zittern an und sie mußte sich fast wie im Schock abwenden. Sollten Babys nicht unschuldige, blaue Augen haben? Aber nein, nicht sein Kind, das Kind der Schlange. Kein Entrinnen aus dem Kreis, aus dem Alptraum ...

„Was ist, Hel? Ist er nicht ein wunderbarer, kleiner Kerl? Etwas untergewichtig, aber er war ja auch vier Wochen zu früh. Er wird es in kürzester Zeit aufholen, keine Sorge."

„Er ... er hat seine Augen ..."flüsterte Helena zur Wand gewandt und noch immer zitternd.

Seine Augen. Jetzt verstand sie. Dies war kein Kind der Liebe. Wie konnte jemand ihrer Tochter, ihrer wunderschönen, unvergleichlichen Helena, so etwas antun? Und sie hatte es nicht begriffen. Oder hatte sie doch? Hatte sie absichtlich ihre Augen vor der Wahrheit verschlossen, hatte sie nicht sehen wollen?

„Mama, ich kann ihn nicht haben!"Es war fast ein Schrei. Der Junge wurde vorsichtig aus ihren Armen gehoben, und sie lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück, bleich und aufgewühlt.

„Wie soll er denn heißen?"hörte sie ihre Mutter fragen, aber sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, während die Erinnerung an diese haßerfüllten, schwarzen Augen, die sie seit Monaten verfolgte, ihre Gedanken niederdrückte. Kein Entkommen ...

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Jedes Kind brauchte einen Namen. Und dieses hier zweifellos auch. Ihr Enkelsohn. Also mußte wohl sie ihm einen Namen geben. Und ihn großziehen, jedenfalls erst einmal so lange, bis Helena sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Ihr eigener Sohn hatte mit der alten Familientradition gebrochen und seine Tochter nach einer Blume genannt. Sie hatte dies fast erwartet, da er schon immer ‚grüne' Finger gehabt hatte und nun, nachdem er seinen Doktor in Botanik gemacht hatte, im Londoner Botanischen Garten arbeitete. Und natürlich hatte er sich in eine Rose verliebt ... Sie seufzte. Ihre beiden Kinder hatten sich immer über ihre altertümlichen Namen beklagt, Orestes und Helena, und sie hatte als Kind ihren eigenen Namen auch nie gemocht. Achillea, nach Achilles, dem größten Krieger der Griechischen Mythologie. Sie hatte sich nie sehr kriegerisch gefühlt. Aber diese Namen besaßen eine innere Kraft, davon war sie überzeugt. Und dieser winzige, kleine Junge würde einen machtvollen Namen brauchen, der ihn beschützte. Also auch ein griechischer Name.

„Wie wäre es mit Perseus – Perseus Evans?"

Und während sie sprach, war es, als ob das Baby zustimmend lächelte.

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	2. Der Alptraum geht weiter

Und hier geht es weiter mit dem Alptraum, kann nur noch schlimmer kommen ... Viel Spaß!

Und tausend Dank für's reviewen an S.K.D. und Kissymouse! (jetzt bin ich mit dem Übersetzen meiner fics ja fertig, vielleicht gibt's dann ja wirklich bald was neues, Ideen hätt ich schon ... )

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

OX OX OX OX OX

Kapitel 2: Der Alptraum geht weiter

Helena berührte den Türgriff und erschauerte plötzlich. Merkwürdig ... wie konnte er sich so kalt anfühlen? Es war ein schöner, warmer Tag im Mai, aber dennoch war der Griff eiskalt. Etwas stimmte hier nicht, doch was? Angst machte sich in ihrem Herz breit und ließ sie zittern. Aber sie beruhigte sich selbst wieder. Dies war ihr Appartment, es lag in einer freundlichen Muggel-Wohngegend, und wie immer hatte sie die Tür mit mehreren Sicherheitszaubern verschlossen. Die Zauber waren ungebrochen. Und sowieso, sie arbeitete ja nicht in einer sicherheitsrelevanten Abteilung des Ministeriums, war nur eine Praktikantin in der Abteilung für Muggel-Artefakte. Es hatte in letzter Zeit einige Zwischenfälle mit Auroren und Angestellten der Mysterienabteilung gegeben, die aus unbekannten Gründen angegriffen wurden, aber niemals jemand aus ihrem Bereich, versicherte sie sich. Sie war völlig ungefährdet.

Da Helena Muggelgeboren war, kam sie sehr gut mit ihrer Arbeit zurecht; tatsächlich hatte sie mehr Ahnung von Muggel-Artefakten als der Rest der Angestellten, einschließlich ihres Chefs. Deshalb war sie sich auch ziemlich sicher, daß sie noch vor Beginn der Ferien ein Angebot für eine Festanstellung bekommen würde. Sie mochte ihre Arbeit und machte häufig Überstunden. Hart zu arbeiten hielt sie davon ab, zu viel zu grübeln und wieder in Depressionen zu verfallen. Wenn nur diese schrecklichen Alpträume nicht wären ... Aber sie hatte immer einen Vorrat an Traumlos-Schlaftrank zur Hand, so daß ihre Nächte nicht so schlimm waren. Obwohl sie sich nicht unbedingt als glücklich bezeichnen würde, so hatte sie doch wieder ein gewisses Gleichgewicht in ihrem Leben gefunden – Dank ihrer Mutter. Wenn sie nicht das Leben ihrer Tochter in die Hand genommen, das Praktikum arrangiert (mit Hilfe von Professor Dumbledore, vermutete sie), ihr ein Appartment besorgt und, vor allem, sich um ihr ungewolltes Kind gekümmert hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich in der Gosse gelandet, dachte Helena dankbar. Und mit dem beruhigenden Bild ihrer Mutter im Sinn, öffnete sie die Tür und betrat ihre Wohnung.

Alles sah völlig normal aus. Helena legte ihren Muggel-Mantel ab, zog die Schuhe aus und riskierte einen Blick in den Spiegel. Ja, sie hatte sogar etwas zugenommen und sah nicht mehr so bleich, verhungert und gehetzt aus. Vielleicht hatte sie doch noch ein Leben vor sich.

Als sie sich zum Wohnzimmer umwandte, spürte Helena plötzlich einen kalten Zug, der ihr tief in die Knochen fuhr. Die Tür öffnete sich wie von alleine, und dann hörte sie das Lachen, schrill und hoch und grausam wie der Tod. Panisch stolperte sie rückwärts gegen die Wand, am ganzen Leibe zitternd. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, es durfte nicht er sein, oh, laß mich aus diesem unendlichen Alptraum erwachen!

„Wie geht es dir, meine Liebe?"fragte die aalglatte, boshafte Stimme, während Tom Riddle langsam auf sie zukam, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, daß du schwanger warst", fuhr er bedrohlich fort.

„Ich ... ich ..."Helena hatte solche Angst, daß sie kaum denken oder sprechen konnte.

„Es kam dir wohl gar nicht in den Sinn, daß ich mich für die Tatsache, daß ich einen Sohn habe, interessieren könnte?"

Jetzt war Riddles Gesicht kaum mehr als einige wenige Zentimeter von dem ihrem entfernt. Die Kälte, die von ihm ausging, nahm ihr den Atem, und ein Blick in seine Augen ließ ihr die Sinne schwinden.

Riddle erhob seinen Zauberstab, deutete mit dessen Spitze auf ihre Stirn und fragte, Tod in der Stimme: „Wo ist der Junge?"

„Ich ... er ... er ist nicht hier", brachte Helena schließlich heraus.

„Wo. Ist. Der. Junge?"Seine dunklen Augen glühten rot vor kaltem Haß und Zorn.

„Was willst du von ihm?"flüsterte Helena mit zittriger Stimme.

„Oh, keine Angst, ich werde ihm nichts tun – jedenfalls nicht, wenn er verdient, am Leben zu bleiben", höhnte Riddle. „Er ist bei deinen Eltern, nicht wahr? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde es zulassen, daß mein Sohn von einem Pack wertloser Muggel großgezogen wird?"spuckte er. „Antworte mir!"

Als Helena nicht sofort reagierte, zischte Riddle mit haßverzerrtem Gesicht: „_Crucio!_"

Ein brennender Schmerz schoß durch ihren Körper, als sie zu Boden fiel. Rotglühende Feuerhaken schienen sie in Stücke zu reißen, und sie schrie, schrie ... Als der Schmerz schließlich abebbte – war es nach Minuten oder vielen Jahren? – hörte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen eine Stimme, ihre eigene Stimme, den Namen und die Adresse ihrer Eltern schluchzen.

„Evans, Andrew und Achillea Evans, Parkstraße 5, East Kensington ..."

Sein haßerfülltes, boshaftes Lachen dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Dann sah sie einen blendenden Blitz grünen Lichts auf sich zukommen, und dann nichts ...

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Als Achillea Evans zurück in das Wohnzimmer kam, nachdem sie den kleinen Perseus in den Schlaf gesungen hatte, fühlte sie plötzlich einen kühlen Windhauch begleitet von einen leisen ‚Plop'. Sie erstarrte. Wie aus dem Nichts war ein Fremder in der Mitte des Zimmers erschienen. Er war in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, und nur seine Augen waren unter der dunklen Kapuze sichtbar, Augen so schwarz wie Kohlen, merkwürdig vertraute Augen ...

„Wo ist der Junge?"wollte der Mann mit leiser Stimme und in einem Ton wissen, der keine Ausflüchte tolerierte.

Angst ergriff Achillea, und eine schreckliche Vorahnung. Oh Gott, das mußte Perseus' Vater sein ...

„Was wollen Sie von ihm?"fragte sie mit angsterfüllter Stimme. Wenn nur ihr Mann da wäre, er wüßte, was zu tun war. Er müßte jetzt jede Minute von der Arbeit zurück sein ...

„Das fordern, was mein ist, falls er es wert ist!"kam die Antwort, fast ein Zischen.

„Sie bekommen ihn niemals! Sie kranker Bastard haben meine Tochter vergewaltigt! Ich werde Sie nicht auch noch ihren Sohn zerstören lassen!"

„Und wie gedenken Sie mich daran zu hindern? Mich, den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, den Erben von Salazar Slytherin? Knie nieder, jämmerliche Muggel-Hure, und winsle um dein Leben. Denn ich bin Lord Voldemort!"

Die letzten Worte rief er heraus wie ein Donnergrollen, und Achillea stolperte rückwärts, ihre Hände an den Ohren. Ein Baby begann zu weinen. Mit einer schlangenartigen Bewegung glitt die verhüllte Gestalt auf die Tür des Kinderzimmers zu. Aber Achillea würde sich nicht geschlagen geben. Sie erreichte die Tür nur Bruchteile von Sekunden vor Voldemort und versperrte den Durchgang mit ihrem Körper. Zur gleichen Zeit öffnete sich die Haustür. Andrew Evans starrte ungläubig auf die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Seine Frau kämpfte verzweifelt gegen jemanden an, bei dem es sich augenscheinlich um einen Einbrecher handelte.

Ohne den Zauberstab in der Hand des Eindringlings zu bemerken, ging er auf den Mann los. Doch mitten in der Bewegung wurde er von einem Blitz grünen Lichts getroffen und fiel reglos zu Boden.

„Andrew!"

Achillea eilte zu ihrem gefallenen Ehemann und gab dabei die Kinderzimmertür frei.

„Andrew, sag etwas! Ich bin's, Deine Lea, hörst du mich nicht?"schluchzte sie. Aber Andrew rührte sich nicht.

Als Achillea mit tränenerfüllten Augen aufsah, sah sie den Mann, der gerade mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ihren Mann getötet hatte, im Türrahmen stehen, den kleinen Perseus in einem klauenartigen Griff auf seinem Arm haltend.

„Ich denke, er wird ein ganz akzeptabler Zauberer werden, wenn er eine angemessene Erziehung erhält. Ich kann das Blut Salazars in seinen Venen pulsieren fühlen. Ein wahrhaftiger Slytherin, ein Sohn, auf den man stolz sein kann." Voldemorts Stimme war glatt wie Seide, so als ob rein gar nichts geschehen wäre. Als ob dort nicht die Leiche eines Mannes in der Mitte des Zimmers liegen würde. Der kleine Junge blickte mit großen, schwarzen Augen wie hypnotisiert zu seinem Vater auf.

„Nehmen Sie ihn mir nicht weg, bitte!" Achillea kroch auf die schwarze Gestalt zu, die Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht. „Sie lieben ihn nicht!"

„Liebe?!"Der Mann begann zu lachen, ein schreckliches Lachen, das es Achillea kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen ließ. „Was soll er mit Liebe, wenn ich ihm alles geben kann, was in dieser Welt von Bedeutung ist. Wenn ich ihm MACHT geben kann!"

Und mit diesen Worten richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„_Avada kedavra_!"

Achillea fiel in sich zusammen, als der Blitz grünen Lichts sie in die Brust traf.

„Die Macht zu töten, mein Sohn, du wirst es bald lernen ..."

Voldemort trat durch den Eingangstür und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Haus.

„_Inflamare_!"

Augenblicklich begannen sich Flammen im Inneren dessen auszubreiten, was nur wenige Minuten zuvor das Zuhause einer glücklichen Familie gewesen war.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Die Muggel-Polizei sollte nie herausfinden, was die Ursache des flammenden Infernos war. Noch konnte sich jemand erklären, was es mit dem riesigen Schädel und der Schlange aus grünem Licht auf sich hatte, die vom ungerührten Nachthimmel über dem brennenden Haus herabgrinsten. Dasselbe furchtbare Lichtgebilde, das nicht sehr weit entfernt über einem Appartment-Haus geschwebt hatte, wo am nächsten Tag die Leiche von Helena Evans gefunden werden sollte. Auch ihr Tod blieb ein Rätsel.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Orestes Evans kam oft auf den alten Friedhof, anfangs fast täglich. Und häufig brachte er die kleine Lily mit, die ihn so sehr an seine verstorbene Schwester erinnerte. Lily liebte es, dort hin zu gehen. Sie liebte die uralten Bäume, die alten, verwitterten, efeubewachsenen Grabsteine und den schweren Duft unzähliger Rosen. Aber was sie am meisten faszinierte, war der kleine Engel aus weißem Marmor, der den Stein auf dem Grab ihres Cousins zierte. Doch das Kindergrab war leer. Perseus' Leiche war nie gefunden worden.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

In jener Nacht, in der das Dunkle Mal erstmals über Muggel-London erschienen war, glitt eine verhüllte, dunkle Gestalt die Knockturn Gasse entlang. Sie hielt vor einem schmalen, heruntergekommenen Haus mit einem rostigen Schild über der Tür, das dem Kunden mitteilte, er betrete einen Laden namens ‚Snapes Stärkste Zaubertränke'. Hier konnte man alles von einem harmlosen Trank gegen Zahnschmerzen bis zu machtvollen und äußerst illegalen Giften finden. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum Tom Riddle ein oft gesehener Gast in Snapes Laden war. Der andere Grund war, daß Scelestus Snape der wunderschönen, schwarzhaarigen und schwarzäugigen Hexe, Tom Riddles Mutter, zutiefst ergeben gewesen war. Und nun war er ihrem Sohn ein ebenso treuer Diener. Voldemorts loyalster und zudem außerordentlich nützlicher Gefolgsmann. Heute Nacht hatte der selbsternannte Lord eine weitere Aufgabe für seinen ergebenen Diener, zugegebenermaßen eine eher ungewöhnliche, aber eine von höchster Dringlichkeit. Er betrat das düstere Haus und fand Snape in dem schäbigen Wohnzimmer, eine halb leere Flasche Whiskey vor sich auf dem schmierigen Tisch.

„Scelestus, alter Freund", grüßte Voldemort leise.

Vor Schreck verschüttete Snape seinen Whiskey, erholte sich aber schnell von seiner anfänglichen Überraschung.

„Mein Lord!"Er kniete vor seinem Meister nieder und küßte den Saum seiner Roben. „Wie kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein, mein Gebieter?"

„Hol deine Frau. Ich habe ein Geschenk für sie."Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Aber beeile dich, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Scelestus erhob sich. Nach ein paar Minuten war er zurück, seine junge Frau hinter sich her schleifend. Voldemort schenkte ihr einen abschätzenden Blick. Wie zum Teufel hatte dieser hakennasige, impotente Bastard es geschafft, das Herz dieser atemberaubenden Schönheit, die auch noch mindestens zwanzig Jahre jünger war als ihr Mann, zu erobern? Er war ein Reinblütler, das war wahr, aus einer alten Familie. Aber seine Vorfahren hatten ihr Vermögen schon vor vielen Jahren vertrunken und verspielt. Also weder Geld, noch gutes Aussehen, noch eine anziehende Persönlichkeit, so viel war sicher. Vielleicht ein sehr wirksamer und äußerst illegaler Liebestrank? Das mußte es gewesen sein. Das apathische Verhalten der Frau und der verschleierte Blick aus diesen schönen, dunklen Augen waren ein unverkennbares Warnzeichen von Tränke-Mißbrauch. Dieser schlaue Bastard versteckte sie offensichtlich nicht nur im Haus, sondern hielt sie auch noch ständig unter Drogen. Ansonsten wäre sie sicher bei der ersten Gelegenheit mit einem gutaussehenden jungen Mann davongelaufen. Nun, dies machte alles noch einfacher. Eine gehorsame Frau, die keinerlei soziale Kontakte pflegte, deren Leben ausschließlich auf das Haus beschränkt war, würde die perfekte Mutter für den Jungen sein. Niemand würde Fragen stellen. Es gab sogar eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit, wenigstens was das rabenschwarze Haar, die dunklen Augen und die helle Haut anbelangte. In der Tat sah Sylvia Snape seiner Mutter ähnlich, so wie er sie von dem einen Bild her kannte, das er in einem Hogwarts-Jahrbuch entdeckt hatte. Vielleicht war dies der Grund, weshalb Snape sie gewählt hatte. Und keine schlechte Wahl, das mußte er zugeben. Eines nicht allzu fernen Tages würde er ihr einen mehr privaten Besuch abstatten ...

„Mein Meister, hier ist sie."Mit einem brutalen Griff zwang Snape seine Frau zu knien. Aber sie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, starrte nur mit leerem Blick und weit geöffneten Augen zu Boden. Mit bleichem Finger hob Voldemort ihr Kinn an, während er mit der anderen Hand in seinen Umhang griff.

„Sylvia, meine Liebe, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht, wovon ich denke, daß du es mögen wirst."Er zog ein großes Bündel aus seinem Umhang und legte es in Sylvias Schoß. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab darauf.

„_Finite incantatem_!"Sylvia beobachtete fasziniert, wie das Bündel begann, sich zu bewegen. Ein leises Wimmern war von unter den Hüllen zu hören. Für einen kurzen Augenblick leuchteten ihre Augen neugierig auf, und langsam entfernte sie die Decken.

„Du wirst dich für mich um ihn kümmern! Jetzt laß uns alleine, ich habe wichtige Geschäfte mit deinem Mann zu besprechen!"

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

„Niemand soll je erfahren, daß der Junge nicht der deine ist! Solange nicht, bis ich ihn selbst als meinen Sohn anerkannt habe, falls er sich meiner würdig erweist, ist das klar?"

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister. Nicht ein Wort."

„Gut. Und, Snape, achte darauf, daß deine Frau ihn nicht verwöhnt. Einen Schwächling kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Genauso wenig habe ich Verwendung für einen mit Drogen vollgestopften Idioten, also sei vorsichtig mit deinen Zaubertränken. Ich werde ab und zu vorbeischauen und nachsehen, wie es ihm geht – als sein Patenonkel ... Verstanden?"

„Ich werde mein allerbestes tun, mein Lord."

„Ich erwarte nicht weniger von dir. Dies ist ein Zeichen meines Vertrauens in dich, und du enttäuschst mich besser nicht!"Sein funkelnder Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Nun, der Junge braucht einen Namen, laß uns sehen ..."

Mit einer gleichmäßigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs schrieb Voldemort in goldenen Lettern den Namen ‚Perseus Evans' in die Luft. Sofort begannen die Buchstaben, sich zu bewegen und sich in einem Tanz scheinenden Lichts neu zu ordnen. Schließlich endete der glitzernde Reigen, und ein neuer Name hatte sich geformt.

„'Severus Snape', perfekt. Und sehr Slytherin. Ich habe das Gefühl, er wird einmal ein mächtiger Zauberer werden."

Und in einem Wirbel schwarzer Roben desapparierte Voldemort.

Ende

OX OX OX OX OX

Und jetzt noch ein kleiner review, damit ich weiß, was Ihr von der Geschichte und der Anagram-Theorie haltet ... Vielen Dank! Und falls Ihr es noch nicht gelesen habt, hieran schließt sich 'Seine Seele Häuten' an, würde mich freuen, wenn Euch das auch gefällt! Und 'Stille Tränen' gehört im weiteren Sinne auch zu diesem 'Zyklus'. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


End file.
